This invention relates to air sampling devices and, in particular, to personal sampling devices easily operable by untrained people.
Flight crews and aircraft passengers are occasionally exposed to unfavorable air quality conditions. These conditions typically occur during 1 out of 1000 flight segments, depending upon the airline and the maintenance of the aircraft. A large majority of these incidents are caused by contamination of the aircraft air from hydraulic fluid which leaks into the air intake of the Auxiliary Power Unit (APU) or from oil seal leakage into the compressor stages of the jet engines which are used to pressurize the aircraft and to provide the aircraft with fresh air.
Bleed air from these engines is exposed to elevated temperatures, often in excess of 500 degrees C. Any oil or hydraulic fluid contaminant in this air will pyrolize, volatize, or both. This often results in flight crews and passengers being exposed to smoke in the cabin. Acute and long-term symptoms experienced by flight crews during these incidents are consistent with exposures to the agents associated with oil and hydraulic fluid constituents.
It is difficult however to measure exposure levels during these incidents because of their sporadic nature. This makes it virtually impossible to have trained individuals, and specialized equipment, in aircraft when such incidents occur. The equipment previously available is expensive and difficult to operate for the average flight attendant or other member of the flight crew. Accordingly, very little exposure data is available.
Some of these incidents have resulted in near fatal accidents, i.e., both pilots becoming incapacitated, as well as disabling flight attendants and pilots on a long-term basis. It is therefore critical to provide a practical means of measuring the exposures of flight crews and passengers when such events occur. The derived information can be used to provide a basis for medical treatment as well to prevent future incidence of such exposure to contaminants.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide an improved air sampling apparatus which is inexpensive enough so that each individual crew member or aircraft can be provided with the apparatus on a routine basis.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved air sampling apparatus which is simple to operate so that a flight attendant or other member of a flight crew can easily operate the apparatus with minimal training or instructions.
Is a further object of the invention to provide an improved personal and environmental air sampling apparatus which is compact so that it does not occupy an inordinate amount of the limited space and can be carried in a purse or pocket.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an improved air sampling apparatus which is rugged in construction and reliable in operation so that it will operate reliably without requiring delicate handling